


Winter Prompt #3 - Hot Chocolate

by missbloom



Series: Winter Prompts [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snuggling, Winter-Themed Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's heat goes out and the two have to find ways to stay warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Prompt #3 - Hot Chocolate

Of course the week Alana's home was recieving new insulation, Will's heat went out.

They woke up in the middle of the first night clinging to each other, both of their bodies cold to the touch. Will climbed out of bed, goosebumps dotting his bare thighs, his short, thin boxers and measly t-shirt providing him little warmth. Stepping over to the window, he checked to make sure it was shut tightly, “Did you happen to open any of these?”

“No, I didn't have a reason to,” she took advantage of his empty space in the bed and scooted over, hunkering in the warm spot that he had left behind. As she watched Will check all the windows, the moonlight outside illuminating his displeased face, Winston trotted in and snuggled into Alana's side, seeking her warmth. The other dogs were soon to follow, and soon the bed was full.

“They're all shut and locked,” there was confusion in his voice as he made his way to his dresser. You could tell the coldness was getting to him as he put on a pair of flannel pajama pants, his legs not wanting to bend or move as he stumbled along the floor. “Damn,” he wrapped his arms around himself and went to check the furnace.

Alana closed her eyes and curled herself around Winston, trying to fall back asleep. Will returned, and after a little repositioning of some of the smaller dogs, climbed back into bed and spooned his girlfriend. “Furnace is out. It just keeps.... _ticking_.”

They were glad they had bought this down comforter last week; it took a while, but the thick cover over the humans and dogs eventually warmed them enought for the group to fall into a light sleep until morning.

 

* * *

 

The fireplace was big, but not big enough to warm the whole house.

Alana sat on the couch as Will paced around in front of her, talking to the repairman and trying to explain to him that he needed to get out here as soon as possible, that the two had no where else to stay and there were animals in the house.

He told Will “as soon as possible” would be Thursday afternoon, two miserable days away.

Graham slammed his phone shut and sat in the recliner, furiously itching along back and arms, snaking his fingers under the turtle neck's fabric to reach the tough spots, “I'm about ready to take this thing off.”

Alana smiled at him, “You're the one that wanted to wear it. Go ahead, take it off. Be cold.” She pulled the quilt tighter around her, laughing softly as Will scoffed and stormed upstairs to try and find something more comfortable.

A few minutes later he came back down, lugging a few various-sized space heaters with him. He put one in the bedroom and kitchen, leaving the last two for the dogs in the living room. “There you go, guys,” Will knelt down and pat the closest one's head, the poor thing shivering severely and looking up at him with sad eyes. He was stuck in the back of the pack that huddled around the fire where the flame's heat couldn't reach him. Will put one of the heaters right in front of him, “You'll be warm soon.”

Rubbing his hands together, the man stood and looked at Alana, “Do you want some coffee?”

“Thanks, but not really... do you have stuff for hot chocolate?”

“I think so.”

Five minutes later Alana had a steaming cup warming up her hands, the heat a nice sedative for her frozen fingertips. The radiation from the drink inside of her eased off some of the chill her body was in.

Will was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with her, a blanket draped across their laps. The coffee in his cup rippled from his shaking, all the layers of clothes he had put on not seeming to help. They drank in silence, not wanting to waste energy..

When Alana was finished with her drink, she set it on the floor beside the couch before curling into Will's side, seeking to rid the frost that seemed to layer her skin. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and sighing, “This is going to be a long two days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it doesn't really focus on hot chocolate as much as it does just general cozy things.


End file.
